


Senza Pretese

by Petricor75



Category: Alien Quadrilogy (Movies), Alien Resurrection - Fandom, Alien Series
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Movie: Alien: Resurrection (1997), Movie: Aliens (1986), Post-Movie: Aliens (1986)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petricor75/pseuds/Petricor75
Summary: Dopo aver fatto schiantare l'Auriga sulle coste orientali del Sud Africa, la Betty, con a bordo i suoi quattro superstiti, Ripley, Call, Vriess e Johner, atterra in una foresta tra la Georgia e la Carolina del sud. Call ha ancora un buco aperto sullo stomaco, Vriess e Johner non fanno che stuzzicarsi, e Ripley ha problemi col suo DNA e certi ricordi ereditati per via genetica.Come sempre, grazie a: Awkwardartist, GirlWithChakram, Reaperonzolo e Silvietta.Per la prima volta mi sono cimentata nella anche versione in inglese, pubblicata col titolo "Unpretentious"
Relationships: Annalee Call/Ellen Ripley
Kudos: 6





	1. Georgia

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Unpretentious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529015) by [Petricor75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petricor75/pseuds/Petricor75)



> Alien e i suoi personaggi non mi appartengono.  
> Questa storia è stata scritta senza nessuno scopo di lucro.

**Capitolo Uno: Georgia**

Adesso che sono entrate nell'atmosfera terrestre, la Betty scende fluida verso la superficie. Call e Ripley sono ancora davanti a un finestrino nella zona di carico, dall'altro, quello oramai privo del vetro termico, si fa strada un odore acre di bruciato che irrita le narici del clone. Si avvicina alla giovane, le posa una mano sulla spalla e la stringe in una presa incoraggiante. "Dai… raggiungiamo gli altri.", la esorta con voce stanca.

* * *

"Perché cazzo mi hai baciato, figlio di puttana!", sbraita Vriess dal sedile di comando. Call e Ripley si scambiano un'occhiata a metà tra il divertito e l'incredulo. "Beh se non ti è chiaro, stavamo per rimetterci le palle! Mi sono solo fatto prendere dal momento! Non metterti strane idee in testa, Ironside!", "Beh felice di saperlo, stronzo di un figlio di puttana bastardo! È stato peggio che baciare il culo sudicio di un babbuino!", "Si beh, vado a farmi una pisciata in santa pace!"

Le due sopprimono l'ilarità causata da quel battibecco, concentrandosi sull'immediato futuro. Il clone si accomoda sul secondo sedile e afferra i comandi, prendendo il controllo della navetta. L'Auton resta in piedi accanto a lei, una mano aggrappata allo schienale della seduta, l'altra appoggiata sul bordo della plancia. "Dove dovremmo andare ora?", domanda con gli occhi fissi alle nuvole che stanno attraversando. "Il più lontano possibile dal sito dello schianto, proporrei.", le risponde Ripley consultando le mappe su uno dei piccoli monitor. "Non ho idea di quale sia la situazione quaggiù, tu ne sai qualcosa?", domanda sperando in un aiuto concreto. L'androide fa un passo in avanti raggiungendo i comandi sulla plancia, lo spazio ristretto la obbliga a premere la propria gamba su quella di Ripley, non ci fa caso, ma questa invasione del proprio spazio personale non passa inosservata all'altra, "Wow, accomodati, vuoi per caso sederti su di me?", il commento le è uscito di bocca prima che ripotesse ragionarci, accidenti alla sua parte aliena! Call si volta fulminandola con lo sguardo, "Oh, sei tu? Pensavo fosse Johner!", il tono della sua voce è così aspro che l'ibrido non può che abbassare lo sguardo, e per la prima volta da che ne ha memoria, sperimenta un sentimento che identifica come imbarazzo. "Oh, ma fate pure come se io non ci fossi eh!", Vriess butta benzina sul fuoco, con fare offeso. "Piantatela! Tutti e due!", esplode l'androide imponendosi di tenere gli occhi fissi sui comandi che sta utilizzando. "Vi sembra il momento di pisciarmi intorno?", li rimprovera esasperata. "Oh, un momento io non piscio proprio intorno a nessuno!", Vriess alza le mani in un gesto innocente.

Ripley invece tace, riflettendo sull'ultima osservazione di Call, consapevole del fatto che, almeno per quel che la riguarda, ammette, tutti i torti non li ha. Di tutte le persone con cui ha passato le poche ore che costituiscono la sua intera vita, sia quelle sopravvissute che quelle ormai andate, l'unica per la quale sperimenta una sorta di affetto, è proprio lei, ed è molto più di quel che avrebbe sperato per sé da quando ha aperto gli occhi la prima volta sull'Auriga. Ma non è solo attaccamento, c'è pure qualcosa di fisico, non sa se anche nella sua vita precedente fosse così istintiva o se la Ellen Ripley che le ha donato gran parte del suo DNA fosse più pragmatica. Tantomeno quale fosse il suo orientamento sessuale, _\- come se avesse importanza -_ , nota tra sé. I suoi rimuginii hanno anche un che di assurdo, pensa, visto che la giovane non è nemmeno un essere umano! Eppure, a lei non importa. Sembra più umana di tutti gli altri messi insieme, forse solo Hillard e Purvis si salvavano, in quanto a sensibilità. Poi ripensa al gesto di Christie e al dolore che ha percepito nella voce di Vriess e si rende conto che forse il suo giudizio verso il prossimo è un po' troppo severo. A ogni modo, sa di preferire Call a tutti loro ed è la sola da cui non vorrebbe separarsi e con cui desidera coltivare un rapporto.

Call dovrebbe solo essere furiosa per quella sorta di rivendicazione, eppure, la battuta di Ripley, con quel tono vagamente seducente, le hanno provocato una buffa reazione, come quando ha artigliato la lingua di Johner in sua difesa. O come quando le ha sfiorato delicatamente una spalla, mentre tutti gli altri si divertivano a prenderla per il culo dopo aver scoperto che cosa era. O come quando, solo pochi minuti prima, ha ordinato a quel mostro ibrido di lasciarla andare e poi le ha fatto scudo col proprio corpo, trattenendola in un abbraccio fermo e protettivo, mentre entravano nell'atmosfera. Ma soprattutto, quando le ha parlato e per come lo ha fatto, mentre tutti gli altri sembravano quasi evitarla. Si rende conto solo in questo momento, che per tutto il tempo dell'attacco, la donna non ha fatto altro che gravitarle intorno, pronta a proteggerla e a sostenerla. La sua tempesta di pensieri viene improvvisamente interrotta dal grugnito di Johner.

"Allora gente, che si fa ora?", domanda l'uomo grattandosi un testicolo. "Ho impostato una traiettoria di discesa…", "Vaffanculo, io non ci voglio scendere su questo buco di culo!", l'uomo interrompe Call coi suoi soliti modi da cavernicolo. "Johner!", Ripley lo blocca immediatamente, si alza dal sedile, cercando invano di evitare il contatto fisico con l'androide, in segno di rispetto, ma lo spazio è troppo minimo, le posa lievemente le mani sui fianchi e le sussurra una parola di scuse, mentre le cede il posto. Avanza con atteggiamento volutamente più minaccioso del necessario verso lo scimmione e nota con soddisfazione che egli arretra di un passo. "Non abbiamo idea delle condizioni in cui versa questa navetta, abbiamo bisogno di riposare e non so tu, ma io ho decisamente bisogno di una doccia, quindi ti prego, dimmi che ne avete almeno una.", la bocca deformata dell'uomo si spalanca mentre è in dubbio se rispondere o meno, ma prima che si decida, lei prosegue, "Quindi vedi di non fare il mestruato e fattene una ragione, atterriamo, riposiamo qualche ora, e se poi vorrai levarti dai coglioni, beh, personalmente, verrò a patti col dolore della separazione.",

Call adora questo lato di lei, non può fare a meno di sorridere, dando le spalle agli altri, "Le milizie saranno occupate per un po' sul sito dello schianto dell'Auriga, dubito che si siano accorti di noi, ma per sicurezza, meglio restare a debita distanza. Quindi niente centri abitati, niente zone desertiche, non offrirebbero risorse, nel caso avessimo voglia o necessità di trattenerci. Proporrei una vasta zona rurale e boschiva, a clima temperato, tipo le foreste tra la Georgia e la Carolina del sud.", suggerisce la giovane. "Ottimo, Call.", il clone approva, ancora con lo sguardo glaciale piantato sul brutto muso di Johner. Lui si porta una mano al viso e si liscia la pelle velata da brizzolati peli ispidi. "Bene… Ad ogni modo, gli scudi termici non hanno retto, danneggiando i settori dal cinque al nove, vale a dire che rimangono solo tre cuccette intatte, le altre sono squarciate, ci sono buchi alle pareti grossi come palle da basket. Ho controllato.", poi alza le braccia e arretra di un altro passo prima di continuare, "E, scusa Ripley, ma questa devi concedermela, io con lo storpio non ci dormo.", azzarda. "Leccami il buco del culo, stronzo!", esclama Vriess frustrato dall'impossibilità di alzarsi in piedi e tirargli un pugno in mezzo ai denti. Conscia della sua precedente reazione, Ripley si avvicina a Call, "Per te va bene se condividiamo noi?", le domanda in tono rispettoso, "Certo.", risponde l'Auton con finto distacco. _\- Cavoli si è proprio offesa! -_ , pensa il clone in cerca di un modo per rimediare.

* * *

Appena la Betty tocca terreno, Call esegue una scansione delle comunicazioni terrestri, il resto dell'equipaggio attende in silenzio, col fiato sospeso. Quando infine la ragazza si volta confermando il fatto che il loro atterraggio sembra essere passato inosservato, il sollievo di tutti è evidente. È già buio, all'esterno, ma la luna piena getta sulla radura in mezzo al bosco la sagoma della malconcia navetta pirata.

Prima che Johner manifesti la solita prepotenza, l'androide si affretta a reclamare la cuccetta migliore tra quelle rimaste intatte. "Noi prendiamo quella di Hillard, che se non altro ha una doccia decente, tanto a te non serve, vero Johner?", ironizza con fare vendicativo, contando sulla protezione di Ripley, nel caso l'uomo volesse abboccare. "Si beh…", ma a lui è passata la voglia, non c'è competizione con quell'arpia a pararle il culo. "Va' pure avanti, ti raggiungo tra poco.", propone Ripley, osservandola sparire nel corridoio buio. Solo dopo averla udita chiudersi la porta alle spalle, invita anche Johner ad andare. L'uomo sparisce senza preoccuparsi del compagno disabile, "A te ci penso io.", la donna lo rassicura. "Ma prima ho bisogno di sapere se hai idea di come posso sistemare quello sparo.", gli dice alludendo alla ferita di Call. "Portami nella zona di carico.", risponde lui in tono collaborativo. Lei obbedisce all'istante, issandoselo sulle spalle senza il minimo sforzo. Arrivati a destinazione, lo deposita a terra per raggiungere lo scaffale mezzo divelto che l'uomo le sta indicando, alla ricerca dello scatolone che le ha descritto, dopo aver frugato allungando un braccio quasi alla cieca, finalmente scorge l'obiettivo e con un ultimo slancio, riesce ad agguantare il collo. Lo deposita ai piedi di Vriess, che lo apre ed estrae due involucri poco più grandi del palmo della sua mano, porgendoglieli con un sorriso. "Uno per adesso, uno di scorta, nel caso ne aveste bisogno in futuro, meglio che li tenga tu. Dentro trovi le istruzioni.", "Tu lo sapevi.", conviene la donna. Lui annuisce, con sguardo malinconico. "Come?", gli domanda, seccata dal fatto che lei non lo aveva capito. "Quando siamo saliti sulla nave che trasportava Purvis alla miniera, l'ho beccata mentre era collegata al sistema. Lei non se n'è accorta, però. Sai, stavo rubando roba. Così già che c'ero, ho procurato anche questi due kit. Chissà che se ne facevano su una nave cargo. Volevo dirglielo, ma poi siamo arrivati sull’Auriga ed è andato tutto a puttane.", "Puoi dirglielo adesso.", gli fa notare Ripley, _\- in fondo, anche lui è una brava persona -_ , ammette. Il ragazzo sbuffa con un sorriso triste scuotendo il capo.

Dopo esserselo caricato nuovamente in spalla, l'ibrido lo accompagna nella zona rimasta libera, adagiandolo sulla branda. Senza scambiare una parola, si guarda in giro, individua ciò che stava cercando e dopo aver afferrato l'oggetto, varca la stretta porta del minuscolo bagno. Riempie la bacinella di acqua, afferra l'asciugamano macchiato che pende dal gancio e deposita il tutto sul materasso accanto all'uomo, ancora seduto spalle al muro. "Grazie.", esclama Vriess con genuina riconoscenza. Lei annuisce di rimando, portandosi le mani sui fianchi. "Sei a posto?", domanda. "Certo!", risponde l'uomo con fare sbrigativo. "Grazie ancora, Ripley.", aggiunge. "Grazie a te.", precisa lei sorridendo mentre esibisce i kit che le ha fornito. "Hey Ripley…", la richiama il ragazzo, "Uhm… beh, per quello che vale, sei una brava persona.", la sente emettere un sorriso strozzato, "Se le nostre strade dovessero separarsi, trattala bene.", aggiunge. Per un attimo il clone vorrebbe obiettare, dicendogli che non è detto che Call voglia seguire lei, piuttosto che lui. Resta in silenzio, invece, accogliendo l'ipotesi, quasi come un gesto scaramantico.


	2. Ambiguità

**Capitolo Due: Ambiguità**

Ripley varca la soglia della cuccetta che Call ha rivendicato, la ragazza le da le spalle, sosta ferma davanti al lavandino del piccolo bagno, il suo giubbotto scuro giace ai suoi piedi, ha il bordo della maglia sollevato fin quasi alle scapole, il capo chino. Sta esaminando il buco aperto nel suo addome, non si è accorta di lei. "Per la miseria, se è minuscola!", esclama palesando la propria presenza. La giovane sobbalza, colta di sorpresa, e in un gesto istintivo le sue dita si stringono sul bordo della t-shirt, tirandolo verso il basso. Un moto di tenerezza vela l'espressione del clone, che si chiude silenziosamente la porta dietro e con un gesto fluido si libera a sua volta della pesante giacca in pelle, fradicia di sudore, sporca di sangue e scivolosa per la melma viscida degli xenomorfi. Osserva l'androide, bloccata nella stessa posizione in cui l'ha trovata, tranne per la testa, leggermente voltata di lato, come se volesse controllare i suoi movimenti con la coda dell'occhio. Deposita sul piccolo scaffale lì vicino i due kit che le ha dato Vriess, trova un gancio dove appendere l'indumento che tiene in mano, poi si avvicina lentamente, la vede irrigidirsi, ma decide di non farglielo notare, dandole ancora qualche attimo, traccheggia allungando un braccio verso terra, raccoglie l'altro giubbino e lo aggancia sopra al suo.

Con in mano uno dei due involucri, le si avvicina nuovamente, questa volta decisa a coinvolgerla, "Su, vieni.", le dice con fare casuale, le punte delle sue dita si posano delicatamente su quelle dell'altra e poi scivolano a cercare una presa più salda, ma sempre gentile. La giovane si fa trascinare senza opporre resistenza, Ripley la fa sedere sulla piccola branda e col palmo della mano la guida affinché si sdrai. Un'espressione meravigliata si dipinge per una frazione di secondo sul volto dell'androide e decide di alleggerire l'atmosfera con una risata pacata. "Sul serio?", scherza alzando gli occhi al cielo. Appoggia lì vicino la scatola con l'occorrente, di modo da chiarire le proprie intenzioni. "Dove l'hai trovato?", domanda sorpresa l'altra. "Me l'ha dato Vriess.", risponde, indecisa se aggiungere altro o meno.

Infine le sue dita raggiungono il bordo della maglia, si ferma, "Posso?", domanda. "Tutta questa premura non ti si addice.", commenta la giovane per scacciare l'imbarazzo, si solleva l'indumento fino a scoprire la zona colpita dallo sparo. Osserva gli angoli della sua bocca arricciarsi in un mezzo sorriso, e il suo sguardo concentrato sull'area danneggiata, le sue lunghe dita sfiorano la pelle intorno al foro, e il contatto le provoca un involontario guizzo all'addome. La donna apre il kit, ne svuota il contenuto sul materasso, e si mette a sfogliare il manuale. Call seguita a guardarla in silenzio, pensa a come sia capace di cambiare atteggiamento nel giro di secondi, da creatura minacciosa ad amorevole e riguardosa. Per non parlare della sua ambiguità! La prima volta che l'ha vista, flirtava sfrontatamente con Johner, poi ha iniziato a prendere di mira lei. Per fortuna le ha risparmiato le botte da orbi che invece sono toccate a quel troglodita, per il momento, almeno. La battuta allusiva di prima l'ha messa terribilmente in imbarazzo, oltretutto, ed è indecisa se è per la battuta in sé, o per il fatto che sia stata fatta in presenza di altri individui, come se l'avesse reclamata di sua proprietà. Non è sicura di voler essere rivendicata come di proprietà di qualcuno. Nemmeno di lei.

"Scusa per prima.", Ripley rompe il silenzio all'improvviso, spiazzandola per aver indovinato i suoi pensieri. "È tutto a posto.", risponde in tono sbrigativo. "No, non è vero…", la donna la canzona senza ombra di accuse nella voce. "Dai, sputa il rospo, me lo merito…", ammette in tono collaborativo, lo sguardo che scandaglia la stanza alla ricerca di una luce. Call indovina ed estrae dalla tasca una piccola torcia, "Brava ragazza! Fammi luce.", e mentre Call allunga il collo per assicurarsi di dirigere il fascio luminoso dove serve, Ripley, con gesti delicati, esamina attentamente il danno, sporcandosi le dita del liquido lattiginoso che scorre nel corpo della giovane. "La torcia t'impegna le dita, non la lingua.", insiste pacata alla ricerca di un dialogo sincero. "È che… sei sempre così ambigua…", la giovane afferma con un velo di reticenza. Scruta il clone, alla ricerca di una manifestazione negativa, ma la donna continua a lavorare con abili mani, individuando ciò che va sostituito e ciò che va riparato, "Non abbiamo un paio di pinze, vero?", Call scuote la testa in segno di diniego, "Devo trovare il proiettile.", la informa, "Tu… lo senti?", lei le indica il punto nel quale il corpo estraneo si trova. "Cercherò di farlo più delicatamente e velocemente possibile.", la rassicura, aspettando un cenno di via libera prima di proseguire. Un lungo momento di silenzio cala tra le due durante la delicata estrazione. Finalmente la donna le mostra trionfante l'enorme pallottola con l'ogiva deformata e torna immediatamente a focalizzarsi sull'operazione.

"Vorrei poterti spiegare perché mi comporto come mi comporto, ma, onestamente, non lo so. Non so quanto del mio agito sia nel mio patrimonio genetico umano e quanto dipenda da… loro.", parla lentamente, nel tentativo di scegliere accuratamente le parole più adatte per esprimersi. L'attenzione di Call si concentra sul suo viso spigoloso, che esibisce le prime, lievi rughe dell'età matura, e che sono proprio ciò che dà carattere ai suoi lineamenti. Il fascio della torcia perde la sua efficacia, Ripley è costretta a fermarsi, guidando delicatamente la mano della giovane affinché la luce le permetta di riprende a lavorare.

"Il mio comportamento è stato ambiguo in quella palestra con Johner, ho capito che tipo era non appena ha aperto bocca e volevo dargli una lezione.", precisa, la sorgente luminosa perde ancora la mira. Lei la tocca di nuovo e questa volta si ferma e la guarda negli occhi. "Ma ambigua non è il termine che userei per descrivermi, se penso ad alcuni miei comportamenti nei tuoi confronti. Sfacciata, decisamente sfacciata. Troppo, il più delle volte, come prima. Cavolo, sembravo proprio Johner, vero?!", ironizza, in attesa di una reazione. La vede sorridere e arrossire contemporaneamente. Parte di quella sfrontatezza, che probabilmente si ritrova come bagaglio genetico più alieno che umano, le dà la certezza che l'interesse che prova verso la giovane non è a senso unico. Ha potuto testare le sue reazioni a ogni provocazione che le ha lanciato. Pensa che non ci sia momento più adatto per tirare fuori quello che sta sperimentando dentro di sé.

Distoglie lo sguardo dai suoi lineamenti delicati e si dedica a collegare l'ultimo pezzo di ricambio, "Tu mi piaci, Call. Te lo dico in poche parole. Come sei fatta dentro non ha alcuna importanza. Sei sensibile, premurosa, curiosa, e imbecille!", conclude, scherzando sull'aggettivo con cui l'ha descritta nella cappella dell'Auriga, e che l'aveva fatta ridere con un'espressione che vuole rivederle in volto in questo istante. Speranzosa, l'adocchia di nuovo, contenta di vedere ciò che vede, "E che io sia dannata nell'inferno dei cloni se anche tu non provi interesse per me.", la sfida muovendo il proprio busto nella sua direzione. Non abbastanza da invadere il suo spazio, ma abbastanza perché il concetto espresso acquisti di valore. Non si aspetta una risposta, ha imparato a conoscere le sue reazioni da sapere che deve valutare queste informazioni in maniera più concreta di lei.

Torna a dedicarsi al suo compito, ormai quasi completato. Si dirige in bagno, inumidisce una salvietta e torna da lei. Inizia a ripulire la zona attorno al foro, ormai completamente drenato dall'emorragia causata dallo sparo, nota il fluido bianco scorrere nelle vene artificiali che ha appena sostituito, si assicura che non ci siano perdite. La spugna passa sulla pelle e porta via lo sporco accumulato nelle ultime, frenetiche ore.

Quasi subito un groppo alla bocca dello stomaco le mozza il respiro. S'impone di continuare il suo compito, chiude gli occhi per un secondo, sperando di riacquistare il controllo. "Ripley, che succede?", Call nota la sua espressione mutare all'improvviso, i movimenti della sua mano nell'atto di detergerle la zona trattata si fanno incerti, la donna chiude gli occhi una volta, li riapre, sbatte freneticamente le palpebre e poi le serra di nuovo.

Nella sua mente, il clone vede chiaramente il volto rotondo di un bambina. I suoi capelli chiari sono tutti scarmigliati, il suo sguardo perso nel vuoto, una mano che lei identifica come la propria sta pulendo quel visino denutrito,spaventato, spaesato e annerito dallo sporco. Un dolore e una rabbia mai sperimentati s'impossessano del suo torace, stringe l'asciugamano umido tanto forte da farlo gocciolare sull'addome dell'androide. Call le prende la mano con entrambe le sue e la risveglia quel tanto che basta per strapparsi da quel contatto. "Stammi lontana!", ansima, si alza con uno scatto, indietreggia fino a sbattere contro la parete alle sue spalle, per il folle timore di poterle fare del male. "Ripley?!", Call si solleva a sedere, la salvietta umida premuta sul foro ancora aperto, preoccupata e confusa. "Non ti avvicinare!", l'ammonisce l'ibrido cercando di mantenere una radice di lucidità nell'uragano di furia e dolore che le cresce dentro. Gli occhi sbarrati, il fiato corto. "Puoi finire da sola?", le domanda con l'ultimo sprazzo di nitidezza nei suoi pensieri. "Devo andarmene.", ragiona con un sussurro afferrando la maniglia e lottando rabbiosamente con la porta, "Cosa? Dove?", domanda stupidamente l'androide colta impreparata dagli eventi dell'ultimo minuto. "Devo andarmene!", ribadisce Ripley riuscendo finalmente a guadagnare la stretta uscita.

"Porca puttana!", impreca la ragazza in preda alla frustrazione per non poterle correre dietro istantaneamente, e alla preoccupazione per lei. Si trascina sulla branda fino a potersi quasi sedere appoggiando la schiena alla parete, afferra il rotolo di pelle artificiale e comincia velocemente a rattopparsi alla bell'e meglio. "Incredibile, prima si dichiara spudoratamente e poi scappa come una ragazzina alle prime armi!", borbotta tra sé cercando di scherzarci su, "Vaffanculo Ripley!", impreca nel vano tentativo di allontanare la preoccupazione crescente.


	3. Nel Bosco

**Capitolo Tre: Nel Bosco**

Il clone pesta i piedi nella sua corsa forsennata, come se avesse una meta precisa da raggiungere, tira dritto infilandosi nel bosco, incurante della vegetazione abbastanza fitta da ferirle le braccia scoperte e graffiarle il volto. Ode attorno a sé il suono scricchiolante delle foglie secche disintegrate dal suo passaggio, il crack dei rami spezzati dalla sua massa in movimento. Le giungono al cervello sotto forma di di rumori ovattati, lontani. _"La mia mamma diceva sempre che i mostri non ci sono, che non esistono i mostri, ma esistono."_ , serra le palpebre, avanzando alla cieca, nell'intento di scacciare il ricordo e contemporaneamente richiamarlo alla memoria per farlo ancora più concreto, gli occhi le si riempiono di lacrime e i singhiozzi la colgono all'improvviso, ostacolando il suo bisogno d'aria.

 _Il suo viso rotondo, lo sguardo fiducioso, illuminato da una fievole luce arancione, "Tieni… prendi questo… porta fortuna…"._ Non ha idea da quanto tempo stia scappando e la sua mente è talmente confusa che non sa più nemmeno perché e da cosa stia fuggendo.

 _La bimba tra le sue braccia, luci rosse lampeggianti intorno a loro, pioggia battente a infradiciarle, "Burke, è stato Burke!"._ Urta con una spalla l'enorme tronco di una quercia che la sbilancia prepotentemente, facendola sbandare di lato, i suoi piedi incespicano su un imprecisato ostacolo nel sottobosco e ogni tentativo di mantenersi in equilibrio viene meno.

 _Piccole dita che s'intrecciano alle sue attraverso una grata sul pavimento, un senso di urgenza accecante quanto la luce della fiamma ossidrica che fonde il metallo._ Si arrende alla forza di gravità, che la trascina con un tonfo nel mare di foglie secche, corteccia in putrefazione e terra umida. Resta lì, in una posizione scomposta, ansimante, senza neanche le forze per rotolare di lato e liberare il braccio finito sotto di sé. Il tormento e la rabbia crescono ad ogni flash fornito dalla memoria a briglia sciolta.

 _La smorfia dello sforzo sul suo visino, i suoi capelli impregnati di sostanza viscida, dolore ai palmi squarciati mentre strappa via il bozzolo che la imprigiona. "Afferrati a me!"._ I suoi lamenti crescenti fanno da eco alle dolorose immagini che le invadono la mente.

 _Il suo esile corpicino avvinghiato addosso, una piattaforma instabile, il sibilo della creatura che le bracca. Una mano a coprirle il volto, "Chiudi gli occhi, tesoro."_. È talmente sopraffatta che il fruscio e lo scricchiolio di qualcosa che si avvicina lentamente, tra la boscaglia, le passa totalmente inosservato.

 _Il suo corpo aderisce a qualcosa che somiglia a un'enorme armatura, i suoi movimenti resi fluidi dalla dimestichezza nel comandare il mezzo. Un'enorme porta metallica che si apre scorrendo verso l'alto, e la Regina che si volta nella sua direzione mentre lei continua ad avanzare, motivata dall'istinto materno, "Sta lontano da lei, maledetta!"._ E un ringhio sordo.

Sommesso, circospetto, insistente, persistente, cadenzato, concreto, minaccioso. Solleva lentamente le palpebre, finalmente consapevole della presenza reale, un paio d'occhi da predatore brillano ne buio, a debita distanza, una sagoma dal pelo ispido illuminato dalla luna. Denti scintillanti scoperti dalle gengive arricciate.

Il suo istinto animalesco prende il sopravvento, alimentato dal dolore e dalla furia provocati dai ricordi, il clone si muove lenta e sinuosa in una postura acquattata e composta, sfida l'animale fissandolo negli occhi. Un urlo sovrumano le esce dalla gola, sovrastando il ringhio dell'avversario. È carico di tormento, di collera, di strazio. Grosse lacrime le rigano le guance deformate dalla smorfia del grido, lo sostiene finché il fiato glielo consente. Poi la sua voce si frantuma, tramutandosi in un ultimo sbuffo singhiozzante. Lo sfogo prosegue, in un'alternanza di urla furibonde e sommessi lamenti tormentati.

Il lupo si ritira nel buio e sparisce allontanandosi nella fitta boscaglia, confuso e intimorito dallo strano animale che all'inizio sembrava una facile preda malata o ferita gravemente.

* * *

Call affretta il passo, mossa dall'urgenza del grido che le giunge alle orecchie, "Ripley!", urla, sperando di poter essere udita oltre il mare di vegetazione. Individua la pista di rami spezzati e prosegue di corsa, guidatadal suono che riempie la foresta. Si maledice al pensiero di non essersi portata dietro la pistola, temendo che la donna sia in pericolo. È costretta a rallentare, affinché il rumore della sua andatura non copra quello delle grida che si stanno affievolendo, per un attimo è confusa, pensa di aver interpretato male la loro provenienza, ma a un tratto i suoi occhi la individuano.

La sua figura giace in ginocchio, scossa da violenti sussulti, i lamenti strazianti che continua a emettere le provocano fitte dolorose al torace. "Ripley…", la chiama dolcemente mentre si avvicina. Le mani della donna avvinghiano il terreno umido, sul suo viso graffiato, sanguinante e rigato dalle lacrime, persiste una smorfia d'indicibile sofferenza. Le si accuccia davanti, muove una mano verso un braccio dai muscoli contratti. Si blocca, notando altri squarci sporchi di sangue e terra sulla pelle. Una sottile nebbiolina si alza tenue dai tagli, illuminata dalla luna.

"Vattene.", la parola esce strozzata, "Cosa? No!", la guarda con tenerezza scuotendo lentamente il capo. "Ti farò male, vattene!", insiste il clone. "Avanti, allora!", la giovane sbotta sfidandola senza timore, "Lasciami stare! Non capisci.", si giustifica l'ibrido. "E allora dimmi che succede!", ribatte l'altra spazientita. "La mia rabbia, è incontrollabile.", la donna sibila a denti stretti. "Ne sei proprio sicura? È per questo che ancora non mi hai messo una mano alla gola spezzandomi l'osso del collo?", le si fa più vicina, impavida, le offre la delicata pelle sotto il suo mento. L'altra la fissa confusa, si passa un avambraccio sulla punta del naso, una scia di muco luccica sulla pelle. La mano dell'Auton scivola sulle foglie per terra, la punta delle sue dita toccano timidamente quelle della figura davanti a lei. "Non vado da nessuna parte… e nemmeno ti lascio qui.", insiste, rassicurandola. Prova a stringere la presa sulla sua pelle tremante, l'altra sfugge il contatto, riprendendo a singhiozzare.

"Ho affondato le mani nel suo torace aperto.", Ripley dichiara con sgomento, la fronte dell'androide si contrae cercando di capire il senso di quella frase, resta in silenzio, in attesa. "Posso ancora sentire il gelo del suo corpicino senza vita.", prosegue sollevando i palmi e contemplandoli. Inghiottisce angosciata e si copre la bocca, chiude gli occhi e un tremito le percorre il corpo imponente. Call si toglie velocemente il giubbotto e con premura lo appoggia sulle sue spalle, azzarda timidamente un abbraccio e quando sente che l'altra non reagisce, la sua presa si fa più concreta. "Tu hai fatto tutto quello che potevi, e anche di più, per quella bambina.", la conforta, realizzando la natura della sua sofferenza. "Non ricordo nemmeno il suo nome.", Ripley ribatte con voce ancora inferma. L'androide prende a cullarla dolcemente, le avvicina le labbra all'orecchio, "Si chiamava Rebecca, ma tutti la chiamavano Newt.", il corpo del clone si rilassa finalmente tra le sue braccia. Dopo averle concesso, qualche altro minuto per riprendersi, la giovane le propone di tornare alla Betty e, seppur con riluttanza, Ripley si stringe la minuscola giacca sulle spalle e accetta la mano che le viene offerta.


	4. Senza Pretese

**Capitolo Quattro: Senza pretese**

Il tragitto di ritorno verso la navetta avviene nel silenzio totale, Call mantiene saldamente intrecciate insieme le loro dita, ma non la forza al dialogo, né la guarda con insistenza. L'esperienza nel bosco è stata così travolgente, non può aspettarsi che possa essere cancellata da mere parole di conforto e in un batter d'occhio.

Entrate nella loro piccola cabina, l'androide l'aiuta a sedersi sul bordo della branda, le toglie il giubbotto dalle spalle, le sfila gli stivali sporchi, i calzoni lacerati. Butta tutto in un angolo, ci penserà l'indomani. La guida nello stretto bagno, apre il getto della doccia e si allontana, alla ricerca di biancheria pulita e un telo tra le cose di Hillard.

In una parte della sua coscienza, Ripley assiste apatica ai gesti della giovane, la memoria ancora ferma a quelle immagini ed emozioni sperimentate nel bosco, come se volesse trattenerle per il terrore che lasciandole andare perderebbe anche gli ultimi ricordi di Newt. Non saprebbe dire quanto tempo è rimasta davanti alla tenda della doccia, oltre la quale, l'acqua scorre rumorosa. Il vapore invade il piccolo locale. Oltre il velo dei suoi occhi, vede Call rientrare nel bagno, si sente il suo sguardo addosso per qualche secondo, ma non ha voglia di reagire. L'Auton emette un respiro profondo, ma non c'è traccia d'irritazione nell'atto, deposita quel che tiene tra le mani, si sfila velocemente stivali e pantaloni e la sprona silenziosamente e dolcemente. Delicate dita le sfiorano la schiena, mentre la ragazza entra con lei sotto il getto di acqua calda.

Incoraggiata dal dialogo avuto prima della fuga nel bosco e motivata dall'abulia dell'ibrido, Call vince l'imbarazzo che altrimenti l'avrebbe con tutta probabilità paralizzata. La doccia è minuscola, e qualunque movimento faccia, la tenda le si appiccica addosso, allontana la sensazione fastidiosa, concentrandosi sulla donna ancora apatica di fronte a lei. Dopo aver insaponato la morbida spugna appesa al gancio, le deterge amorevolmente il viso e il collo graffiati, facendo attenzione affinché il sapone non le finisca negli occhi, già abbondantemente irritati. Con la stessa cura, tenendole una mano alla volta, lava via lo sporco, il sangue secco e il sudore accumulato da giorni, dalle sue lunghe braccia. Le sue ferite si stanno già rimarginando, nota, non c’è pericolo che si bruci col suo sangue acido, ma anche se ci fosse, a lei non importerebbe. Le sfila la canotta fradicia, ignorando la vista del suo corpo nudo, le lava la schiena e i capelli. Poi la fa voltare e con sguardo gentile, le deposita la spugna in una mano, "Vuoi provare a continuare da sola?", le propone. Attende paziente, finché Ripley le rivolge un indeciso cenno di assenso.

Commossa dalle premure della giovane, lentamente il clone si risveglia dall'inerzia, sforzandosi di collaborare quando le viene richiesto. Call la guarda con un sorriso incoraggiante, prima di darle le spalle e spostarsi in un angolo per lasciarle più spazio di movimento. Ripley la vede sfilarsi canottiera e slip con un gesto sbrigativo e pratico, e iniziare a lavarsi con velocità ed efficienza. I suoi movimenti sono ancora un po' incerti, ma riesce a completare la sua personale detersione, liberandosi a sua volta degli slip che indossa. Osserva la giovane in difficoltà nel tentativo di lavarsi il capo e prova il bisogno di aiutarla, la sente irrigidirsi per un istante, appena le sue lunghe dita affondano nella capigliatura, si blocca di rimando. "Lascia, faccio io.", le dice, non riconoscendo neanche la sua voce, adesso rauca a causa dello sfogo nella foresta. L'avvicina a sé e si obbliga a mettere tutto l'impegno di cui è capace al momento per restituirle, almeno in parte, le attenzioni ricevute poco prima, in un'intimità senza pretese che la fa sentire straordinariamente al sicuro.

* * *

Nel momento in cui il suo lungo corpo affonda sul materasso, si lascia sfuggire un pesante sospiro di sollievo. Non le importa di avere ancora i capelli bagnati, si rende conto che non riuscirebbe ad alzare un braccio neanche se ce ne fosse bisogno, riesce a malapena a strisciare di lato mettendosi su un fianco, per far spazio al corpo, fortunatamente molto più esile del suo, della giovane. La osserva sdraiarsi supina e lisciare le pieghe che la biancheria troppo larga le forma dietro la schiena. Lei, invece, la maglia di Hillard se la sente tirare addosso dappertutto. Dopo aver fissato il soffitto per un po', l'androide si volta nella sua direzione e allunga un braccio per abbassare l'intensità della luce al minimo. Timidamente, un singolo dito le sfiora il dorso della mano. "Meglio?", Ripley annuisce alla ricerca delle altre dita e vi intreccia insieme le sue. "Raccontami tutto quello che sai… su di me… su Ellen Ripley…", non è un ordine, e non suona nemmeno come tale, suona come la supplica di un orfano alla ricerca delle proprie origini. "Sei sicura che sia una buona idea?", la ragazza domanda dubbiosa. "Ho bisogno di saperlo.", si giustifica l'ibrido. Dopo averla osservata per un lungo momento, alla ricerca d'indecisione nella sua espressione, Call l'accontenta. Lascia andare la sua mano, si accomoda a pancia in su e alza un braccio in un gesto accogliente, aspettando che la donna vi si accoccoli, nascondendo il viso nell'incavo del suo collo. Le allaccia le braccia intorno, "Ecco… così non mi scappi più!", e una rosa di emozioni le riempie il torace quando un lieve risolino esce dalla bocca dell'amica.

"Uhm… aveva trentasei anni quando partì per la missione di trasporto che finì con la distruzione del cargo. La nave deviò dalla rotta per investigare su certi segnali radio, l'equipaggio s'imbatté in qualcosa durante la ricognizione, un membro fu infettato e un solo xenomorfo li fece fuori uno a uno, in poche ore, lei fu la sola superstite.", fa una pausa ragionata, "Lei, e un gatto.", precisò. "Fu recuperata cinquantasette anni dopo, non le credettero e le fu ritirata la licenza di volo. Cercò sua figlia, ma scoprì che era morta pochi anni prima.", temporeggia di nuovo, aspettandosi qualche domanda. "Non ho nessun ricordo di questo.", ragiona la donna in tono perplesso. "Beh, forse sono memorie troppo indietro nel tempo…", ipotizza Call. "Era sposata?", "Divorziata. Pare fosse legata a un altro membro di quella prima missione fatale, una donna transgender di nome Joan Lambert.", "Oh…", esclama Ripley, ripensando agli assurdi interrogativi che le erano affiorati alla mente ore prima. "La Weyland-Yutani fiutò odore di soldi, tanti soldi, e spedì qualcuno della colonia terraformante stanziata sul pianeta a cercare il relitto. Ma la cosa sfuggì al loro controllo. Quando persero i contatti con quella gente la richiamarono in servizio e reintegrata col grado di tenente di corvetta. Ho trovato tracce di un falso accordo in cui lei accettava di ripartire solo a patto che la Weyland-Yutani s'impegnasse a distruggere quelle creature al primo contatto, seduta stante. Quando arrivarono lì, erano già tutti spacciati, tranne Newt, chissà come, lei era riuscita a nascondersi e a tirare avanti fino all'arrivo di Ripley.", Call concede alla donna un momento, con il palmo della sua mano le copre la sua che riposa sul suo stomaco, e la stringe, in un gesto empatico. "Purtroppo annegò per un guasto al suo tubo criogeno, durante il rientro verso la Terra. Morì anche il Caporale Hicks, l'altro superstite della missione. Probabilmente la regina depositò qualche uovo all'interno della navetta, e uno… infettò Ripley. Su Fiorina 161 lei se ne rese conto, dopo un po'. Ha dato la sua vita nel tentativo di salvare l'umanità da questa minaccia."

Il clone resta in silenzio per un lungo momento, contemplando il racconto della giovane, lasciandosi confortare dal calore del suo abbraccio e dalla gentilezza nel suo modo di parlare, e si accorge che il timore iniziale di perdere il controllo a quei ricordi si è attenuato man mano che la storia è proseguita. "Pensi che io e te potremmo combinare qualcosa, da queste parti?", infine le domanda, obbligandosi a concentrarsi sul presente. Guarda le loro mani unite, posate sullo stomaco della ragazza, muove la sua affinché i palmi combacino insieme, in attesa. "Sai, quando ti cercavo, prima, nel bosco, ho scorto la sagoma di un vecchio capanno… e ho sentito scorrere l'acqua di un torrente, poco lontano…", Call le racconta, cercando di dare forma alla sua idea, "…insomma, sembrava abbandonato e un po' derelitto, ma magari se…", "Mi ci porti domani?", il clone la interrompe all'improvviso, intrecciando le dita con le sue. Un sorriso appare sul viso esausto della giovane, "Certo… che ne dici se ci riposiamo un po' ora?", propone a beneficio di entrambe. La risposta di Ripley è un delicato bacio senza pretese sul collo, seguito da una sola parola, "Grazie."


End file.
